


Summertime and the Living is Easy

by CCs_World



Series: Taakitz Drabbles [7]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: 300 words of fluff, Fluff, It's literally just fluff guys, M/M, kravitz is sleeping and it's cute, taako loves his bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCs_World/pseuds/CCs_World
Summary: Taako relaxes. Kravitz takes a nap. Everything is perfect.





	Summertime and the Living is Easy

**Author's Note:**

> *crying* they love each other so much

It’s a lazy summer day. Taako nurses an ice-cold lemonade--not even spiked!--and has himself draped in a big old hammock strung between two huge oak trees in the backyard. He has one foot on the ground and lazily rocks the hammock back and forth, back, and forth. Lup and Barry are hanging out on the deck; he can see them sharing one of the wicker sofas and reading a book together.

Taako isn’t alone--Kravitz reclines on Taako’s chest, his locs splayed across Taako’s upper body, falling over the edge of the hammock and barely brushing the grass below. Taako has finally managed to get him to dress down, and he wears a light grey T-shirt and pale blue Bermuda shorts. They are both barefoot and completely relaxed, enjoying the heat of the sun and the cool breeze that comes from the east.

The sky above is blue, blue, blue--blue like Taako still hasn’t gotten used to, a blue so bright and clear that he cannot miss the purple of his homeworld, not in this moment. The leaves of the trees rustle and hum in the light breeze and the birds sing happily somewhere high above.

“Hey, Krav?” Taako says.

Kravitz doesn’t respond. Taako looks down at him and he grins--Kravitz is fast asleep. His eyelids are closed, his lips slightly parted, and he  _ breathes-- _ his chest rises, falls, slow and smooth. It’s not a voluntary thing anymore, and Taako has yet to get used to that. Even so, Taako smiles. With a gentle hand, he strokes Kravitz’s hair, and is delighted when Kravitz, though asleep, turns his head into the touch with a little huff of breath.

Taako’s cheeks heat up and his grin becomes a sappy smile. His boyfriend is so  _ adorable. _

Taako keeps rocking the hammock, slow and gentle, and Kravitz’s body is warm and relaxed on his, and the breeze is cool and comfortable, and the sun is warm, and Taako finds himself at peace. He takes a slow drink of lemonade, and he looks down at Kravitz, and he strokes his cheek with his thumb. “Love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumbles @themindofcc


End file.
